1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector mechanism for connecting a board card, and more specifically, to a connector mechanism capable of adjusting positions of the connecting components thereof according to board cards conforming to different specification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable computers, such as notebook computers and tablet computers, are now commonly used for personal computing. Because they are small and light, notebook computers are suitable to be taken out of the home or office for document processing. Because wireless transmission techniques are maturing, hard-wired connections with electric network lines are no longer needed to transmit electrical signals, and signals may be received or transmitted from anywhere in a wireless manner by an antenna. In general, a wireless network card can transmit wireless signals conforming to corresponding specification. Cables are often utilized to connect the antenna module and the wireless network card in conventional mechanical design of a connector of the wireless network card. However, it often decays signal intensity and increases manufacture cost, assembly labor hour and assembly complexity. Furthermore, the cables might be broken as passing through a hinge connection of a display device and a host. For solving the above-mentioned problems, the antenna can be disposed on a circuit board for reducing signal decay, manufacture cost, assembly labor hour and assembly complexity and for protecting wires thereof. However, distances between joints of the wireless network cards conforming to different specification for connecting the antennas are not uniform, and the connector structure and the circuit board are needed to be redesigned and remolded as applying for the wireless network cards conforming to different specification so as to reduce utilization flexibility of the conventional connector mechanism.